legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at the mansion) Alex: Whoa for real? Miles: He's a humanoid now? Xylia: Yep! Slimer: He sure is! Miles: Hmm, interesting. Alex: Spore huh? Nice name. Xylia: Yeah. Erin: Man, all this plant stuff reminds me about Nettle. Kyle: Oh yeah! Nettle! Emily: We really need to see her again. Jessica: Yeah we do! Alex: Hmmmm, you think we can go? Zulu: I can try and see her and see if she's good for a visit. Raynell: Oh you know, we haven't seen Winter or her brothers either. Shade: Yeah we haven't. Ava: Who? Alex: Well shit, we've got a lot of visits to set up then! Erin: Oh! Try to see if Winter can bring those baby puppies! Zulu: All right I'll go and make arrangements! I'll get you guys once its all set! (Zulu and Raynell leave) Ava: Who's Winter? Shade: I'll tell you later honey. Alex: Meantime Erin, we should go back to Jordan's room. He's waiting on us. Erin: Oh right I almost forgot! Alex: Yeah, come on. (The two leave the room) Jack: *Sigh* Miles: How are they not done? Jack: Who knows....? (Back in Jordan's room, the 3 siblings are seen watching a scene where one of the girls gives a confession) Alex: *Reading line in girl voice* Tell me you want to be my lover. Do you accept my confession? (A choice of yes or no appears) Jordan: Oh.... Uuuuuuuuummmmmm…. Alex: This uh... Y-YEah…. Erin: You know she's fucked if you say yes. Jordan: I know. But what if I say no? Alex: I don't think it'll matter in the end. Jordan: Um...…. (Jordan picks no) The Lorthares:...… (The girl on screen begins to laugh. Slowly and soon uncontrollably. Moment later, she pulls out a knife and stabs herself) Jordan: OH SHIT!! Erin: WHOA! GIRL DON'T DO THAT!! Jordan: *Covering his eyes* Please! Can we.. NOT... Do that!? (The girl stabs herself and falls down dead) Jordan:........ Alex:....... Erin:........ (The screen shows the girl sitting dead on the ground) Jordan: Oh nooooooo… Alex: Oooooh that is messed up.... Erin: Jeez... (Suddenly Jack comes in) Alex, Erin and Jordan: AHH!!! Jack: Guys seriously, you need to calm down. Seriously what are you sc- !! (Jack sees the dead girl) Jack:...…. (The group looks back at the screen as the area goes from day to night) Jordan:..... What the fuuuuuuck…. Is happening!?! (The scene goes to day and plays happy music) Alex: We're having a good time it seems.. Jordan: *Hums to the happy music and whimpers a little* Jack: Okay anyway, you guys need to stop. Alex: Yeah I think this is where we take a break Jordan. Jordan: Y-Yeah... I'll f-finish it later. I have to be close to the end I just have to. Jack: Oh my god... (The group turns the game off) Jordan:... Jack: You guys got problems. Jordan: Hey! I'm GONNA finish this damn thing! I didn't get scared shitless several times to quit now! Alex: And we're just along to help Jordan though the scares. Erin: What kind of big siblings would we be if we let our little bro get scared? Jack: True. Erin: *Smile* Jack: Well, don't get too addicted. Jordan: Its not addiction. Its determination. I WANT to stop playing it so badly I HAVE to finish it. When I finish it, I'm DONE with it forever! Erin: Yeah! Jack: Okay okay, jeez. Alex: Heh. Jack: Well, I'll be out in the living room. Jordan: Yeah. And I'm gonna go eat comfort food. Erin: You do that bro. (Jordan nods and leaves) Erin: *Smile* Alex: *Smile* Miles: *Voice* We got visitors guys! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts